fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo- Wrath of the Toybots
This article is incorectly named due to technical difficulties. The correct name is '''Nintendo: Wrath of the Toybots' ---- Sparked from a severe overdose of Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. Will rarely update/edit. Feel free to add Greenprints. I need lots of them. ---- '''Nintendo: Wrath of the Toybots' was an obscure game released for the Wii. Synopsis Bowser has created an army of Nintendo Hero Toy-based Multi Powered Robotical Contraptions (Toybots for short) by stealing one of E. Gadd's latest inventions. He pulls heroes from each Nintendo Universe and creates a crudely made robot clone off of the Greenprints he obtains, but not before sending the hero back to his/her home-universe, slightly dazed, at the time they left. Story Bowser is seen showing off his latest inventions, Toybots, to an armada of Nintendo enemies. He explains that all he needs is the greenprints and one inch of DNA, extracted painlessly by a shot, that also makes the hero forget everything. As a Waddle Dee tries to point out about the obvious scar, Bowser continues. By using Super Mushroom Power and the Star Rod to enlarge the DNA to useable size, Pokeball Energy and PSI Energy to activate the robots, and using Cleffa's gold for funding, he sets off to prepare. Luckily, Jiggy P notices a large bruise on Litle P's arm and finds Bowser's fingerprints on his arm. She immediatly contacts Mario, and a small group form out of Mario, Link, and Kirby with her Dimensional Portal, which was recently repaired. However, the signal is interupted by a Litle PBot, the first Toybot, who breaks into the basement and, much to Jiggy's dismay, destroys the portal. Meanwhile, the Pokemon world is in panic as "Turtle Pokemon" (Koopas) are stealing hundreds of Poke Balls. The Mushroom kingdom is also suffering, as "Bear Goombas" (Waddle Dees) are plucking Super Mushrooms and bringing them to Bowser's Castle. Eventually, Bowser makes an announcement through the Nintendoverse that the Toybots will be unbeatable and he will be king (obviously not accepting defeat from Galaxy), as hundreds of robots modeled after the heroes of the universes strike, looking for power. Characters All of the characters have been captured by Bowser. the ones under "Guest" must be rescued in special missions, while others are found normally. Main *Mario *Fox *Kirby *Link *Pikachu *Ness *Samus Guest *Mr. Game and Watch *Litle P *Sandslash P *Luigi Greenprints These are the characters that were already sent home. you must collect these before Bowser does! Listed by order obtained. Characters have there own that are not listed here. *Yoshi *Mr. Game and Watch *Lucas (Earthbound) *Marth *Jiggy P *Ash Ketchum (Anime, whatever) *Ice Climbers *Meta Knight *Ninten *Lucas (Pokemon) *Randy and Lotey *Balloon Fighter *Tom Nook *Captain Olimar *Pit *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Louie *Dawn *Dixie Kong *Waluigi *Toad *Koops *Perry Levels In the order you play them in. Toybot Factory Levels have all of the Toybot types in them, as well as letting you get Greenprints and Guest characters (exeption is Litle P, see above). *Toybot Factory 1 *Mushroom Kingdom *Toybot Factory 2 *Castle Street *Toybot Factory 3 *Onett *Toybot Factory 4 *Pokemon World *Toybot Factory 5 *Dreamland *Toybot Factory Greenprint Labs *Bowser's Toybot Storage Chamber Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Wii Games